


Molesto

by eminahinata



Category: Young Justice
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eminahinata/pseuds/eminahinata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y Batman era un hombre molesto. Slash. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Molesto

**Author's Note:**

> Titulo: Molesto  
> Autor: eminahinata  
> Fandom: Young Justice  
> Palabras: 387  
> Pareja: Wally West/Dick Grayson (Kid Flash/Robín)  
> Advertencia: Slash.  
> Disclaimer: La serie y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad del escritor Peter David, DC Comics y Cartoon Network. Este fin se hace sin fines de lucra, ¿vale? Si fuera mía la serie, bueno, Robín y Kid Flash serian novios desde el primer capítulo. ¿Qué? ¡Se vale soñar!  
> Resumen: Y Batman era un hombre molesto. Slash. Drabble.

Batman era un hombre molesto.

¿Y quién no cuando tu adorable e inocente hijo era perseguido por un muchacho dos años mayor que este? Nadie lo puede culpar por estar molesto. Después de todo se trataba de la persona que más amaba en este mundo.

Y no es que tuviera algo con que fuera otro chico. Para nada. Ser un superhéroe significaba no hacer ningún tipo de discriminación. Por lo que no estaba molesto con que fuera un chico, no. Lo que le molestaba es que este muchacho quería una relación más allá de la amistad con su adorable Richard. Y eso no era aceptable.

Y lo más molesto de todo esto fue, que al parecer, todos lo sabían antes que él. Lo que no era aceptable, tampoco. Lo hacía quedar mal y las apuestas que la Liga de la Justicia tenía no ayudaban a su ánimo. Superman sólo le había sonreído de esa manera suya y la Mujer Maravilla ganó mucho dinero ese día.

Era inconsciente, dijeron. Su niño y Kid Flash no se había dado cuenta de la magnitud de sus sentimientos por el otro, eso fue lo que dijo Canario Negro. Incluso Flash le había suplicado que no cometiera asesinato por su despistado sobrino y él no tuvo más opción que aceptar intentarlo. ¿Qué? No era perfecto.

Pero él sabía que no podía hacer nada al respecto, no cuando su precioso hijo sonreía de esa forma tan encantadora o cuando sus ojos se iluminaban con la sola mención de Wally. O cuando no paraba de hablar de lo que habían hecho hoy o el nuevo chiste de KF… Y ese tipo de cosas.

Y ahora, viendo a su Richard tan relajado, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Wally mientras este apoyaba a su vez su cabeza en el cabello azabache, durmiendo y la televisión aún prendida en el Monte Justicia… No había nada que hacer, no cuando Wally tenía un brazo envuelto en los hombros de su niño en un gesto tan protector, no cuando veía lo bien que se hacían uno al otro.

Y estaba bien, pensó. Aun puede amenazar al pelirrojo y que sus entrenamientos fueran más rigurosos como una pequeña venganza.

Después de todo era Batman.

Y Batman era un hombre molesto.

Y muy sobreprotector.

Especialmente con su niño.

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Comentarios? ¡Por favor!


End file.
